Fríamente
by Ciann
Summary: LOST CANVAS. O de cómo terminaron comiéndose a besos con el bronce por culpa del caballero de Leo. Regulus x Yato


Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Shota.

Pareja/Personajes: Regulus de Leo x Yato de Unicornio

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

El primer intento de esta pareja. A ver cómo nos va. Ah sip sip, va dedicado a mi dulce pollito.

* * *

Fríamente

Se encontró con Regulus murmurando tristemente contra uno de los pilares de su casa zodiacal, mirando el piso con melancolía.

Al principio pensó que era el hecho de que el santo llevase puesta su deslumbrante armadura dorada la que en contacto con los rayos del sol lo cegaban para hacerle creer que veía cosas, pero no…

Regulus efectivamente refunfuñaba en ese tono de niño chiquito para si mismo, con sus manos escondidas tras su espalda, los ojos sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

_Frialdad_, Yato.

Se dijo a sí mismo al acercarse, sintiéndose un poco -¡pero sólo un poco!- conmovido con la escena. Regulus podía ser tan desgraciadamente encantador cuando se lo proponía. ¡O cuando no!

-Yato-le sacó de sus pensamientos la vocecita del susodicho de oro al notar su presencia. El aludido pegó un respingo, para luego percatarse que Regulus lo miraba con un puchero.

Se estremeció un poco, sintiendo un conocido calorcito en sus mejillas, culpando al respingo anterior de aquello, pero en realidad era porque sólo el castaño era capaz de lograr ese tipo de reacciones con actos así de simples. _E idiotas._

Unicornio se sintió de pronto de malhumor, porque pues, él venía con toda la disposición del mundo a visitar al muchacho, para encontrárselo desanimado de esa manera. ¡Yato también tenía sus propios problemas, por los dioses!

Ya, esa no era verdad, porque la verdad era que sólo le molestaba sentir esas molestas maripositas en el estomago al encontrarse con los ojos tristes de Regulus.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió, sin querer saber la respuesta en realidad, pero ya que estaba ahí y ya que ya había preguntado.

El caballero de Leo no contestó. Tan sólo volvió a bajar la cabeza pesadamente hacia el suelo para suspirar, sintiéndose presa de la tristeza más inimaginable que una persona pudiese experimentar.

Yato lo miró, un tanto turbado, para bajar su cabeza también, como si con ello buscase la respuesta a la laconia del usualmente sonriente leoncito. O la solución…

Entonces. Tadá, porque lo encontró.

Al menos no la solución, pero sí la causante de tantos suspiros amargos perdidos en el aire: Un pequeño recipiente, completamente volteado boca abajo en el suelo, con hilitos de color café desfilando de su interior, una masa débil derritiéndose bajo el candente sol griego.

_Helado…_

Yato miró eso como si no se lo creyera, pero sintiéndose hambriento de pronto.

_Helado_, ¿desde cuándo no comía un poco de ese manjar de los dioses?

Intentó no pensar en esas cosas, porque a su vez aquello le recordaba que el idiota de Regulus podía comer ese tipo de delicias cuando quisiera. Un dolor de estomago entonces lo estremeció. ¿O sería el rugidito que hizo este de repente? ¡Bah!

-Se me cayó-comentó el dorado como si lo obvio necesitara más explicaciones. Yato asintió, sin apartar su mirada del causante de tantas tristezas.

-Pero, ¿sabes? Yo creo que aún puedes rescatar un poco…

-Pero está en el suelo.

Lo sabía. De hecho hace un par de días habían tenido una charla, por parte de Junkers, de por qué no debían comer cosas del piso, sin importar que vieran a santos de oro hacerlo cuando creían que nadie lo hacía; pero por otra parte…

_Helado._

Unicornio, sintiéndose presa de un impulso incontrolable, se agachó a la altura del susodicho. Luego acercó dos de sus dedos a la textura dulce, untándolos en ella, para posteriormente proceder a ponerse de pie.

Regulus le miraba atento, completamente curioso, con los ojos brillantes porque presentía que algo bueno pasaría a continuación. Dioses generosos, pensó al ver cómo el caballero de Unicornio engullía, con placer, sus dedos embarrados en el exquisito manjar.

-Hmm, chocolate-dijo Yato, con los ojos cerrados, los dedos aún en su boca, degustando el delicioso sabor.

Regulus se sonrojó de golpe. De hecho, en cuanto Unicornio volvió a abrir los ojos con una sonrisa, él sólo atinó a seguir sus instintos, lanzándosele encima para comérselo, literalmente, a besos.

_Frío_. Se dijo el santo de oro al juntar sus labios con los de su compañero, pero pensó que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Él mismo se encargaría de calentarlos un poquito.

…

Al anochecer, mientras Yato bajaba las escaleras del templo de Leo, rojo como un tomate, con el recuerdo de sus besos, sólo podía pensar que no vendría a visitarlo nunca, pero nunca más.

A pesar de que supiese que eso no era más que una vil mentira.

Tal vez para la próxima, Regulus le estaría esperando con helado.

Intentó no sonreír al recordar el sabor, porque al mismo tiempo eso le recordaba los besos del dorado en su cuello, pero, por otra parte, Yato pensó que de Regulus no ser tan tonto, hubiese apostado que lo ocurrido hace un rato en el templo del aludido era un plan del aludido.

_Fríamente calculado._

Tal vez tan frío como, de hecho, el propio helado.

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, unicornios & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
